vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Watch (2004 Movie)
The story opens in a time long ago during the Battle of the Light and the Darkness. As the battle continued, Geser, the Lord of the Light, saw that if they continued to fight, they would end up annihilating one another. To prevent that from happening, Geser and Zavulon, the Lord of Darkness, concocted a truce. The Light would form a “Night Watch” to monitor the Darkness during the night and the Darkness would create a “Day Watch” to monitor the Light during the day. Fast forward to 1992, a man named Anton hires a witch named Daria to help him return his wife to him. When Daria tells him that she his wife is pregnant with another man’s baby, Anton asks her to get rid of it even if it is he that must carry the burden. As Daria is about to complete the spell, a group burst in and stop her from completing it. The group realizes that Anton can see them, meaning that he is an Other. Fast forward 12 years later, Anton is now a part of the Night Watch. He is enlisted to stop a child from falling into the hands of vampires and asks his neighbor to supply him with blood. His neighbor, Kostyra, takes him to see his father who is a butcher. They give him pig’s blood. Costa’s father also notes that members of the Night Watch only drink blood if they are hunting vampires like Kostya and his father. Anton follows the young boy, Yegor, who is following “The Call” of a female vampire. Anton finds him on the train and, in the rushing crowd of people, loses the boy but encounters a woman who frightens him. He shines an ultraviolet light at her, but because it did not burn her, she could not be a vampire. Touching her leads him to see that she is under a curse and has a vortex following her everywhere she goes. When Anton finds Yegor, he is about to be eaten by the vampires. Anton fights and kills the male vampire, Andrei, but only burns the female that escapes. Anton is badly injured and healed by Geser. Anton tells Geser about the woman on the train, and Geser tells Anton the story of the cursed virgin who killed everything she came near. Out of her dread and her accompanying vortex came the Darkness. The reborn virgin, if she is cursed again, will start the battle between the Light and Dark. Geser also talks of the Great other and whose side he or she chooses will be the victor in the battle. Anton feels he needs to find the boy and protect him from the vampire so Geser gives him a partner: a stuffed owl named Olga. Anton laughs at the idea and gives the owl back, but when Geser throws her out the window, she comes to life. In Anton’s apartment, Olga shifts into a woman. As Olga is bathing, Anton goes to Kostyra to ask for women’s clothing. Kostya tells him that he knows what he did as they can all feel it when a member of the Darkness dies. Anton and Olga leave and enter the Gloom to find Yegor who is hiding from the vampire woman. The Gloom almost takes Yegor, but Anton uses a blood sacrifice to help them escape. As they are leaving, Anton sees a photo of Yegor and his mom, who turns out to be his ex-wife. Tiger and Bear, members of the Night Watch, watch Yegor, but he manages to be captured by the vampire when they are distracted. Anton and Olga go to the command and control center to monitor the vortex and to find anyone who could have put a curse on the woman. By looking at the information involving himself, Anton discovers that Yegor is his child and not another’s. Meanwhile, Svetlana, the cursed women, must tell her neighbor that his mother has passed, which sets off a chain reaction. Anton goes to Svetlana’s apartment pretending to need medical care and advice. He discovers that it was her that put the curse on herself, making her an Other. As she reveals it, the curse is ended, but now Anton must get to Yegor to save him from the vampire. As everyone is separated due to Zavulon’s destructive entrance, Anton finds himself fighting Zavulon. When Anton goes in for a final blow, Zavulon is able to grab him and switch his position to make it look like Anton was going to kill Yegor. Zavulon’s assistant reads a report from the 1992 case when Anton hired the witch to kill his ex-wife’s child who was Yegor. Yegor determines that just because Anton chose the Light does not mean that he is good. It is revealed that Yegor is the Great Other and he chooses the Darkness. Because he has chosen the Dark, he will lead the world into Darkness, but if there are those who believe in the Light and fight the Darkness, there is always hope. https://arizona.hosted.panopto.com/Panopto/Pages/Viewer.aspx?id=a31e2609-ed49-4e0c-86ae-c0142cc1625c Category:Clean Up